WhiteKnight
White knight White knight was from Arcadia only known place he remembers almost like his own little world until he was betrayed!! By his own ally and friend«Dark Heart» .He Never Steeped hoof "an off his home kingdom before with the Limited encounter with Outsiders he knew Nothing about what yo do or how to speak with them he knows nothing about True friendship or trust. When speking with others when speaking with others he seems like his misplaced amongst the world he never new Abilities WhiteKnight Abilities and attribute: * Stealth into shadows * Swift Movement aross obgects * As he love to run he's running around is that almost like as fast as a ninja * A focus of mine * Stamina increase every three minutes do to stamina taining * Eyes may turn Amber do to use amylAm magic * His cunning do to training if the mine * His Easy to talk to * Don't like to get tricked * Some thime's forget things * Can see at night do to tranintr of the eyes * Is able to hold his breath under water longer then any pony do to exploring under water cases * He love to spy Arcadia Into the sea of cloud's as it would normally hide an * anything within it's boundaries because of all the clouds mountains and Cliff's around deep inside as it's known to be «Arcadia»The Island is which is secret from meany pony and creatures as it moves around on its own and it has s barrier across it also has powerful magic across it Which hides it from Invaders the magic lies with the Crystals embedded into the Island core Is found Magic Amulets An Amulet is an object that is typically worn on one pony only, that some ponies believe has the magical or miraculous power to protect its holder, either to protect them in general or to protect them from some specific it is also used as an ornament though that may not be the intended purpose of it. Potential amulets include gems, especially engraved gems, statues, coins, drawings, pendants, rings, plant parts, animal parts, and even written words in the form of a magical spell or incantation to repel evil or bad luck.Magic scrolls are found to be used in various cultures, and artifacts of scrolls with magical inscriptions have been found in the Middle East, Europe, and the Far East.The word “amulet” comes from the Latin word amulētum. The earliest extant use of that term is in Pliny the Elder's Natural History in which it means “an object that protects a pony from trouble”. ". Eye amulet The eye Amulet is what white knight retain from his home Landtit' also apart of why his not in this homeland look An Amulet is an object that is typically worn on one's Amulet Fire pony Fire pony are smart lively and active, However they are bold and cannot accept other people's opinions. They are With leadership skills, Fire ponies are very emotional, so they need to learn self-control rather than going their own way. If they can accept other people's opinions and obey the elder's teachings patiently, they will be successful The mercurial personality makes them charming. They can try all kinds of different jobs to improve their strain ability and professional skills. Dark Harte Dark Heart has dark brown fur and red color in his mane aneanehered in his mane he's a long standing rivel and frito hoofto WhiteKnight like all the ponies on the kingdom he knows how to use hoof magic fire magic is his most useful kind Hoof Magic Hoof magic is a rear magic that only a few know ot harness magic energy to a pony hoof on the Kingdom of Arcadia it's known for its old from of magic Draco Draco is a constellation in the far northern sky his name is Latin for dragon. It was one of the 48 constellations listed by the 2nd century astronomer Ptolemy, and remains one of the 88 modern constellations today. The north pole of the ecliptic is in Draco Latin for dragon. It was one of the 48 constellations listed by the 2nd century astronomer Ptolemy, and remains one of the 88 modern constellations today. The north pole of the ecliptic is in Draco Backstory ?????: Your the cause of this....« a pony said in a a low voice ??? Your the Treater here «a different voice said» In the past white Knight lived in a land known to others as Arcadia, a place of mystery and fantastic most of Wich would hold within books are old Legend of the forgotten past. One's his life was that of adventure everyday, he would never stop moving never stop fighting, though he seem tobe alone on his days he was happy yet nor would he Care about his own safety, he loved the risk of running around and making his own way about himself. «OckHoof». but one day he met a unusual unicorn with tow hurns name « «OckHoof». he showed whiteknight meany secret and plenty of combat, yet he was not alone in his training a young pony name «Darkheart» would yet to work and train long side him, they would fight with each other as Darkheart was his equal in practice of thereTraining, yet they where as rivals until one yet they where as rivals until one lunar moon Darkheart told whiteknight about a lone story about the fame Draco as he was the very first Dragon who ever was. whiteKnight was amazed with the story as he was Darkheart told him of a way for whiteKnight to meet him with the frist Dragon Draco. He didn't refuse so he lesson to Dark heart advance, he told him there was a small Amulet that can summon Draco with he would need no effort on the Amulet Darkheart came to say was in Ock hoof room for safe keeping. WhiteKnight new no one ever dear to go into a master room. Yet WhiteKnight took a chance to look into his room as ockhoof was away he look for evening the looks around to find it, he then finally do find it from a box he grabbed the Amulet the Amulet glow red DarkHeart told White Knight to give it to him before okehoof return but whiteKnight was amazed with the story as he was Dark heart told him of a way for white Knight to meat him draco. whiteKnight didn't refuse so he lesson to Dark heart advance, he told him there was a small Amulet that can summon Draco and it was in Ock hoof room. White Knight took a chance to look into his room as oke hoof was away and look for it as he finds it, he grabbed the Amulet the Amulet glow red. DarkHeart told White Knight to give it to him before okehoof return but whiteKnight feel something was wrong he back away from Dark heart ... Darkheart smile. What's wrong don't you trust me Dark heart reply with Darkness in his eyes he replied in a low so you figure it out have you Why did you want thisAs white knight was You see that Amulet it will makeyou see draco blike i said notin the way you thinkly dark heart; Why did you do this Correction Darkheart interrupted WhiteKnigh Why did you do this You stool from your own master for what just to see a powerful Dragon? Heh on Wich it could have taken all of Arcadia This is your fault White this As was white knight was silent he looks at the Amulet. Of course it will make you see draco like i said but not the way you think darkheart reply Why did you do this As white knight interrupted by dark Heart You see that Amulet it will make you see draco like i said ether the way you think dark heart reply What do you mean? white Knight asked Darkheart reply give it to me and I'll show you WhiteKnight keep it to himself and look for away from Darkheart He jumped through the window and run as Darkheart follow as he did the Amulet gave a magical blast and blast back both of them White Knight was the first to wake as okehoof was over head his told his to travel away from Arcadia as many on it well want it Ockhoof trusted whiteknight to leave with the Amulet and gave him his magical book guide him and a big bag of bits and told him to ride the air ship away from this place. As so darkHeart was waking up so Whiteknight ran to the air ship yard and flew to Equestria where his new adventure The Amulet abilities * invisibly * Teleport * Element boost * «some abilities are unkown »